1.06 Die Höhle
Übersicht aller Episoden Episoden-Informationen Kurze Zusammenfassung Der Koreaner Jin greift scheinbar grundlos Michael an und versucht, ihn umzubringen. Sayid und Sawyer gehen dazwischen, und Sayid verfügt streng, dass Jin in Handschellen gefesselt in der prallen Sonne ausharren muss, bis herausgefunden wurde, was der Grund für den Angriff war. Sun erinnert sich: Wie sie, Tochter aus reichem Hause, sich in den mittellosen Jin verliebt hat. Wie es ihm gelungen ist, ihren strengen Vater von sich zu überzeugen. Und wie eine einsame Ehefrau aus ihr wurde, weil Jin, dem Schwiegervater hörig, seine Zeit nicht mehr mit ihr verbrachte, sondern mit offenbar ziemlich schmutzigen Aufträgen ... Centric / Rückblicke Sun / Jin Originaltitel House Of Rising Sun Darsteller und Gastrollen Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), Dominic Monaghan (Charlie), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Ian Somerhalder (Boone), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Maggie Grace (Shannon), Malcolm David Kelley (Walt), Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Harold Perrineau (Michael), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Terry O'Quinn (Locke), Kim Yun-Jin (Sun), Vincent der Hund Die Macher Ausführende Produzenten: J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burke, Damon Lindelof Regie: Michael Zinberg Drehbuch: Javier Grillo-Marxuach Prod.-Firma: Touchstone Television Triviales Transcript EINBLENDE auf Suns rechts Auge. Es öffnet sich. Sun kniet am Strand am Übergang vom Sand zum Buschwerk, nimmt eine Pflanze mit einer roten und gelben Blüte in die Hand und riecht daran, schließt die Augen. Draußen im seichten Wasser versucht Jin, Fische zu fangen. Er greift bedächtig und geübt ins Wasser und schnappt sich einen. Sun öffnet die Augen und sieht zu Jin hinüber, der heftig mit dem Fisch kämpft. Im Hintergrund hört sie Stimmen und wendet sich in die Richtung um, aus der sie kommen. Kate: Hintergrund Neckend Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen. Jack: Hintergrund Das ist eine persönliche Frage. Kate: Hintergrund Du mußt jetzt wirklich nicht so einsilbig werden. Ich möchte es ja nur wissen. Jack sitzt mit seinem Rucksack auf dem Rücken auf einigen Flugzeugtrümmerteilen. Kate steht über ihm und packt leere Wasserflaschen in seinen Rucksack. Sie ist ihm nah genug, um ihm neckend ins Gesicht lachen zu können. Jack: Na ja, du wirst es aber nicht wissen. Kate: vergnügt und neckisch Wieso ist das so eine große Sache? Jack: Es ist keine große Sache. [ Sie zieht den Reißverschluß zu] Das ist einfach nur etwas, das ich gemacht habe. Ich habe meine Gründe, und ich will das hier nicht ausplaudern. Sun sieht ihnen nach, als sie weggehen. Kate schnürt den Sicherheitsgurt um Jacks Taille fest. Ist ihm immer noch ziemlich nah. Kate: Es ist ja nur, daß du und deine Tattoos nicht zusammenpassen. Sie tauschen einen Blick. Kate wartet kurz auf eine Antwort, doch er sagt nichts. Kate: Bist du einer von diesen hardcore-Wirbelsäulenchirurgen? Jack: Grinst Das bin ich. Hardcore. Kate packt noch mehr leere Flaschen in ihre Rucksäcke und schnallt sich ihren dann um. Charlie kommt zu ihnen hinüber. Charlie: Wenn ihr zwei dann damit fertig seid, verbal zu Korpulieren, sollten wir aufbrechen. Der ganze Strand ist voller Leute, die darauf warten, daß wir ihnen Trinkwasser bringen. Er sieht zu Locke hinüber, der sich rasiert, während er auf sie wartet. Charlie: Und der große weiße Jäger wird auch schon rastlos. Locke sieht ruhig zu Charlie hinüber. Jack: Okay, laßt uns losgehen. Er geht voran, Kate und Charlie folgen. Kate: Neckend Hey, Charlie, frag Jack nach seinen Tattoos. Charlie: Trocken Oh, ihr zwei habt einen privaten Scherz. Wie unglaublich wunderbar für euch beide. Sun sieht ihnen aus einiger Entfernung zu, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Als Jin den Fisch ganz in ihrer Nähe heftig gegen ein Flugzeugstück schlägt, zuckt sie zusammen. Sie wirft ihm einen leicht abweisenden Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Pflanzen zuwendet. Im Hintergrund klingt ein Frauenlachen auf. Sun hebt den Kopf und erinnert sich. RÜCKBLICK. Sun ist auf einer Party. Es ist Abend, und überall ringsum tummels sich vergnügte Partygäste. Sie steht bei einer Gruppe Frauen, die ausgelassen lachen. Kellner: Hintergrund Miss? Sun dreht sich um. Sämtliche Gespräche zwischen Sun und Jin sind während der gesamten Folge untertitelt. Die beiden sprechen immer Koreanisch miteinander. Die Gesprächsübersetzungen beziehen sich auf die Untertitel und sind darum in Klammern dargestellt! Kellner: Sie etwas Champagner? Sun nimmt ein Glas und eine Serviette von seinem Tablett, wirft dem Kellner einen Blick zu. Der wendet sich der nächsten Gruppe zu. Auf die Serviette ist eine Nachricht geschrieben. Kellner: Champagner? Als sich der Kellner etwas vorbeugt, sehen wir, daß es Jin ist. Er sieht zurück zu Sun und lächelt. Sun erwidert das Lächeln und nippt an ihrem Glas. SCHNITT. Später am selben Abend sitzt Sun allein auf einer Bank in einem kleinen Gartenpavillon Jin: Hintergrund Miss? Sie dreht sich um. Jin: haben etwas vergessen. Sie steht auf, während Jin zu ihr herüberkommt. Sun: Was? Sie küssen sich. Sun weicht etwas zurück. Sun: Vater…? Jin: zu sein hält ihn beschäftigt. Sun: müssen verschwinden. Jetzt. Jin: Wohin? Sun: Amerika. Jin: sieht mich an. Ich liebe dich ... aber ich will nicht mit dir durchbrennen. Sun: ist unsere einzige Chance. Jin: Vater würde das niemals erlauben. Sun: ist auch nicht seine Sache. Es ist unsere Entscheidung. Jin: werde mit deinem Vater reden. Ich werde es ihm begreiflich machen. Sun: sagst du jetzt, weil du meinen Vater nicht kennst. Jin: kenne mich. Er holt ein kleines Zweiglein mit weißen Blumenblüten hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Sun lächelt und nimmt sie an, hält sie vorsichtig an die Nase und riecht daran. Sun: sind wunderschön. Jin: wünschte sie wären ein Diamant. Eines Tages wird es einer sein. Sie nickt, und sie küssen sich wieder. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. Zurück zum Strand. Achtlos trampelt Jin Suns Pflanzen nieder. Sun wird heftig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Jin stampft wütend durch den Sand, scheint irgend etwas zu erblicken. Sun: untertitelt Honey-- Jin achtet nicht auf sie. Direkt vor ihnen sind Michael und Walt und unterhalten sich. Jin stürmt in ihre Richtung davon. Er ist völlig außer sich. Sun: ist los? Sie steht alarmiert auf. Jin rennt auf Michael zu, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hat, und stürzt sich mit aller Macht auf ihn. Michael: Hey! Hey, was zum -- Jin boxt Michael ins Gesicht. Walt kommt angelaufen, völlig geschockt und überrascht. Walt: Aufhören! Hey, aufhören! Jin prügelt weiter auf Michael ein. Walt versucht, dazwischenzugehen, doch Jin schubst ihn einfach weg. Michael: Hey - Jin: Schreit nicht untertitelt Walt: Laß ihn los! Bitte! Aufhören! Sun: Schreit nicht untertitelt Jin drückt Michael ins Wasser hinunter. Walt: Brüllt Aufhören! Laß ihn los! Bitte! Stop! Nein, laß ihn los! Sun: auf Koreanisch Jin drückt Michaels Kopf und Oberkörper unter Wasser. Walt: Tut etwas! Er wird ihn umbringen! Stopt ihn, bitte! Sun: auf Koreanisch Walt: Stoppt ihn, bitte! Er bringt ihn um! Stop! Sun: auf Koreanisch Sayid und Sawyer kommen herübergelaufen und gehen dazwischen. Sayid reißt Jin von Michael los. Sawyer hilft dem keuchenden Michael auf. Sun: auf Koreanisch Jin brüllt und zerrt wie besessen, um aus Sawyers Griff loszukommen. Sayid: Sawyer Die Handschellen vom Flug-Marshall! Sofort! Sawyer nimmt die Handschellen und gibt sie Sayid. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie so lange mit Jin, bis sie ihn unter Kontrolle haben. SCHNITT. Die Handschellen klicken. Jins eine Hand ist an ein Teil des Flugzeugwracks gekettet. Sayid wirft dem keuchenden Michael einen Blick zu, Walt steht neben seinem Vater und hat ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Sayid sieht zu Sun hinüber. Sayid: Was ist passiert? Sun sieht Sayid nur an. SCHNITT. Jack führt Kate, Charlie und Locke durch den Dschungel. Jack: Zum Wasser geht’s hier lang. Kate: Wie hast du diesen Platz gefunden? Jack: Glück. Sie gehen weiter bis sie die Höhle erreichen. Jack führt sie ins Innere hinein. Jack: Das ist es. Locke: Das ist unglaublich. Charlie: Total. Genau wie du. Jack bleibt stehen und nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Charlie: Hey Leute? Sollte nicht jemand dieses ganze Zeug durchsehen? Er steht neben dem Wrackstück. Charlie: Könnte was Nützliches dabeisein. Jack nickt. Locke: Da hat er recht. Charlie: Locke an Hab ich? Jack: Ja. Gib mir deine Flaschen. Halt die Augen nach jeglichen Medikamenten offen, Drogen ins Besondere. Charlie: Echot Drogen. Genau. Jack wendet sich den Flaschen zu. Locke reicht ihm noch mehr Flaschen. Kate sieht ebenfalls in ihren Rucksack. Charlie wirft ihnen einen prüfenden Blick zu, ehe er sich aus der Höhle stielt. SCHNITT. Charlie tritt hinter einen Baum, den Blick immer wieder prüfend zurückwerfend, ob ihm auch ja niemand folgt. Er holt seine kleine Tüte aus der Hosentasche und sieht darauf herunter. Öffnet sie langsam. Locke: leise Nicht bewegen... Erschrocken stopft Charlie das Tütchen wieder in die Hosentasche. Charlie: Hören Sie, ich wollte nur -- Locke: ihn leise Beweg dich nicht. Jack und Kate kommen hinzu Jack: Was ist los? Locke deutet ihm an, ruhig zu sein. Locke: Shhh. Er steht auf einem Bienenstock. Charlie starrt zu seinen Füßen hinunter und erblickt einen Haufen Bienen am Boden. Ihr Summen klingt durch die Luft. Charlie: Überrascht Was macht da ein Bienenstock? Bienenstöcke gehören auf Bäume. Jack: Und jetzt? Locke: Wenn er sich bewegt, zerbricht er den Stock. Charlie: Panisch Ich mag keine Bienen, okay? Ich habe eine irrationale Angst vor Bienen. Ich glaube ich bin gegen Bienen allergisch. Locke: Bitte sei still. Charlie verstummt. Locke: Wir brauchen etwas um den Stock abzudichten. Kate: Ihn zudecken? Locke: Ja. Schnell! Jack und Kate machen sich auf die Suche, Locke bleibt bei Charlie. Die Bienen haben Charlie bereits bemerkt und fliegen neugierig um ihn herum. SCHNITT zum Strand. Michael und Sayid unterhalten sich. Michael: Ich bin es langsam Leid, das zu sagen. Ich bin einfach mit meinem Sohn am Strand langgegangen, und ganz plötzlich geht dieser Typ auf mich los. Ich habe nichts gemacht! Jin: auf Koreanisch Sayid: Sicherlich muß es da irgend etwas geben, das du uns nicht sagst. Michael: "Sicherlich"?! Wo kommst du denn her, Mann?! Sayid: Tikrit. Irak. Michael: Okay, ich weiß ja nicht, wie das im Irak ist, aber da wo ich herkommen, aus den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, können Koreaner Schwarze nicht leiden. Wußtest du das? Sayid schüttelt den Kopf. Jin: auf Koreanisch Michael: Also solltest du vielleicht mit IHM reden! Sun: Koreanisch Sun deutet auf ihr Handgelenk und dann auf die Handschellen. Sayid: ihr zu Die Handschellen bleiben dran. Sawyer: Etwas lauter, Omar. Vielleicht versteht sie dich dann. Hurley: Leute, der Chinese wird hier draußen ziemlich knusprig gebraten werden. Wie lange wollt ihr ihn da angekettet lassen? Sayid: Er hat versucht, Michael umzubringen. Wir haben es alle gesehen. Die Handschellen bleiben dran bis wir wissen warum. Michael: Walt Komm her, Mann. Laß uns gehen. Die beiden gehen weg. Auch die anderen zerstreuen sich. Sawyer wirft Sun einen Blick zu. Sie bleibt bei Jin. SCHNITT zu einem RÜCKBLICK. Sun steht auf einer Brücke in einem wunderschönen asiatischen Garten. Sie wirft einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, dreht sich um, als sie Schritte hört. Jin kommt über die Brücke auf sie zu. Sun: ist passiert? Jin: Leise ja, dein Vater… [Er sieht sie an und fängt an zu lächeln Dein Vater hat seine Erlaubnis gegeben.] Sun ist mehr als überrascht. Sie fällt ihm um den Hals. Haut ihm dann vorwurfsvoll auf die Schultern. Sun: das nie wieder! Wie hast du’s gemacht? Jin: habe mit ihm argumentiert. Nach einem Jahr Managementtraining... und einem Jahr Arbeit in der Fabrik ... werden wir das Geld haben, das wir brauchen. Sun: wirst für meinen Vater arbeiten? Jin: ist das Richtige zu tun. Sun: Protestiert nicht untertitelt Jin: sie ich muß es tun. [Sun gefällt das überhaupt nicht Es ist nur vorübergehend.] Sie sagt nichts. Jin holt eine kleine Schmuckschatulle hervor, öffnet sie und zeigt ihr den Ring, der darin liegt. Sun: kannst du dir nicht leisen. Jin: Lächelt schon. Er nimmt den Ring und steckt ihn ihr an den Finger. Sie ist glücklich und umarmt ihn fest. SCHNITT. Sun steht nachdenklich am Strand. Charlie steht immer noch auf dem Bienenstock. Jack: Okay. Halt einfach still, Mann. Ich werde versuchen, den Stock abzudecken. Jack hat eine Tasche geholt, kniet nieder und versucht sie sachte über den Bienenstock zu schieben. Charlie: Das ist die blödeste Idee überhaupt. Es wird nie funktionieren. Locke: Reiß dich zusammen, Sohn. Charlie: Es wäre keine irrationale Angst vor Bienen, wenn ich mich einfach so zusammenreißen könnte, oder? Alle starren mit angehaltenem Atem auf Jack, während der den Bienenstock abzudecken versucht. Eine Biene landet auf Charlies Wange. Er schlägt nach ihr, macht einen unbedachten Schritt und zerbricht den Bienenstock. Charlie: Aah! Aah! Sie fangen alle an zu rennen, Kate und Jack in eine Richtung, Locke und Charlie in die andere. Charlie: Aah! Nein! Sie rennen so schnell sie können. Die Bienen immer hinter ihnen her Jack und Kate rennen zurück in die Höhle, reißen sich die Shirts vom Leib, um die Bienen abzuschütteln und wegzuschlagen. Jack rennt zur Quelle hinüber, Kate läuft weiter in die Höhle hinein, bleibt stehen und lehnt sich erschöpft und atmemlos gegen eine Steinwand. Hebt langsam den Kopf. Und schnappt erschreckt nach Luft. Dort liegt ein Skelett. Sie starrt es an und, keucht vor Schreck und weicht ganz langsam zurück. SCHNITT. Jack sieht sich das Gerippe, das Kate entdeckt hat, etwas näher an. Kate: Wer ist das? Wie ist er hergekommen? Jack: Ich kann nicht gerade eine Autopsie durchführen, aber es scheint keine großen Verletzungen an den Knochen zu geben. Da ist noch einer hier drüben. Er macht einen Schritt zur Seite um auch die Überreste des zweiten Körpers zu betrachten. Jack: Jemand hat sie hier zur Ruhe gebettet. Kate: Wer? Jack: Ich weiß nicht. Kate: Wo kamen sie her? Jack: Habt ihr nicht letzte Woche einen Eisbären erschossen? Kate: Ja. Jack: Wo ist der hergekommen? Jack streckt die Hand aus und berührt vorsichtig die Kleidung über den Knochen. Kate: Irgendeine Ahnung, wie lange die schon hier sind? Jack: Lange. Es dauert 40 bis 50 Jahre, bis Kleidung so zerfällt wie diese. Er bemerkt einen kleinen Beutel auf der Brust des einen Toten. Öffnet ihn und sieht hinein. Kate: Was ist das? Er schüttet das Beutelinnere auf seine Hand. Zwei Steine kommen zum Vorschein. Der eine weiß, der andere schwarz. Beide glattpoliert. Locke: Hintergrund Hallo! Ist jemand hier? Jack legt die Steine zurück in den Beutel. Locke: Seid ihr in Ordnung? Kate nickt. Jack: Von ein paar Stichen abgesehen. Charlie betritt die Höhle. Jack zieht sein Shirt wieder an Charlie: Ihr zwei seid noch gut wegekommen. Bin froh, daß meine Kursänderung euch verschont hat. [ Er hebt Kates Shirt auf, während er auf sie zugeht ] Ich wurde nur ein paar hundert Mal gestochen. [ Er deutet auf verschiedene Stellen seinen Körpers ] Oh, und, äh ... jemand hat das verloren. Er hält Kates Shirt hoch. Kate: Es war, äh, er war voller Bienen. Charlie: Scherzt Und ich dachte schon Mienen. findet das nicht lustig Schuldigung. Charlie dreht sich um und sieht die Skelette. Charlie: Verdammte Scheiße. Das sind die Leute, die vor uns hier waren. Locke hat noch nichts bemerkt und ist überrascht. Kommt näher. Locke: Wovon sprichst du? Charlie und Jack tauschen einen Blick. Charlie: Stottert Oh, äh, nur daß, na ja, hier… hier könnten auch vor uns schon Leute gewesen sein, stimmt’s? Locke: Offensichtlich. Aber wer waren diese Männer? Jack: Genaugenommen ist eines von ihnen weiblich. Locke sieht die beiden Gerippe an. Locke: Unsere höchsteigenen Adam und Eva. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Sun reibt etwas Aloe auf Jins sonnenverbrannte Handgelenke. Er gibt einen Schmerzenslaut von sich und weicht vor ihr zurück. Jin: machst du denn? Sun: Haut ist ganz roh. Er entspannt sich ein wenig und erlaubt ihr, fortzufahren. Sie streicht die Aloecreme auf seine Haut und pustet sachte darauf. Er zuckt wieder schmerzerfüllt zusammen und zieht ihr die Hand weg. Jin: vorsichtig. Verletzt hört Sun auf, ihm helfen zu wollen. Jin sinkt auf die Knie in den Sand. Sun bleibt stehen. Und erinnert sich... RÜCKBLICK. Sun und Jins Apartment. Es ist Abend. Sun betritt mit vollen Einkaufstüten, jede von ihnen mit Designerlabels versehen, das Wohnzimmer. Sie hört ein Winseln. Mitten im Zimmer auf dem Couchtisch steht ein großer goldpapierverpackter Karton mit offenem Deckel und blauer Schleife. Sie stellt die Einkaufstaschen ab und sieht in den Karton. Holt einen Hundewelpen daraus hervor und nimmt ihn auf den Arm. Jin: denkst du? Sie blickt auf. Jin steht neben der Tür und beobachtet sie. Jin: er dir? Sie sieht auf den Hund in ihren Armen herunter. Jin seufzt und geht langsam auf sie zu. Jin: arbeite immer so lange, ich dachte, du würdest dich über Gesellschaft freuen. Natürlich mußt du ihn abrichten und füttern. Sun sagt kein Wort. Jin: du okay? Sun: du dich noch, als du mir nichts anderes als eine Blume bringen mußtest? Er nickt sachte. Sun: Hm? Jins Telephon klingelt. Er wirft einen Blick auf die Nummer auf dem Display Jin: ist dein Vater. Er wendet sich ab, um ungestört telephonieren zu können. Sun bleibt allein mit dem Hund zurück. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Kate packt die frisch gefüllten Wasserflaschen wieder in ihren Rucksack, sieht, daß Locke zu Jack hinübergeht, der ebenfalls seinen Rucksack packt. Locke: Ich denke einer von uns sollte hierbleiben und Charlie beim Bergen der Trümmer helfen. Kate: Wollen Sie? Locke nimmt sich eine Wasserflasche, um zu trinken. Locke: Sicher. Das wird mir die Chance geben, ihn besser kennenzulernen. Kate hat ihren Rucksack fertig gepackt und auf den Rücken geschnallt. Kate: Jack Wir sollten los. Die Leute werden wahrscheinlich schon durstig sein. Jack nickt, rührt sich aber nicht, scheint über etwas nachzudenken. Kate: Was? Jack: 46 Leute müssen je etwa zwei Liter pro Tag trinken. Das ganze Wasser hin und her zu tragen, wird zu einer üblen Last werden. Kate: Du fängst an, mich mein Hilfsangebot bereuen zu lassen. Jack: Diese Höhlen bieten einen viel zu guten Schutz, um sie nur als Begräbnisstätte zu nutzen. Adam und Eva, sie müssen hier gelebt haben. Ihr Flugzeug stürzte ab, oder sie waren Schiffbrüchige. Sie haben wahrscheinlich diesen Ort hier gefunden und wußten, daß sie hier überleben können. Unbegrenzte Frischwasserzufuhr. Das Blätterdach drückt die Temperatur runter und schirmt die Sonne ab. Die Eingänge sind schmal. Damit ist es leichter, Raubtiere abzuhalten. Wir brauchen das Wasser nicht zu den Leuten zu bringen. Wir müssen die Leute zum Wasser bringen. Er steht auf, scheint von seiner Idee immer mehr begeistert. Kate nickt nachdenklich. Jack: Ich glaube wir könnten hier leben. Er geht an Kate vorbei zum Ausgang hinüber. Kate bleibt einen Moment am Boden hocken, sie sieht nicht sehr begeistert aus. Folgt ihm erst nach kurzem Zögern. SCHNITT. Walt sitzt allein am Strand und starrt zu Jin hinüber, der etwas weiter weg vom Ufer noch immer am Wrackteil festgekettet ist. Er starrt zu Walt zurück. Keiner von ihnen sagt ein Wort. Hinter Jin taucht Sun auf. Michael: Hintergrund Hey, was machst du denn? Walt dreht sich um und sieht zu Michael auf, der gerade des Weges kam und nun Jin einen Blick zuwirft. Michael: Hast du was zu meinem Jungen gesagt? Erschrocken vom anschuldigenden Klang in Michaels Stimme, dreht Sun sich zu ihm um. Jin: nicht untertitelt Walt steht auf. Er und Sun starren die beiden Männer unsicher an. Michael: Ja, war auch nett, mit dir zu reden. Laß uns gehen, Walt. Er führt Walt weg. Sun sieht ihnen nach. Walt: Wieso kann er uns nicht leiden? Michael: Was? Walt: Du hast gesagt, Leute wie er können Leute wie uns nicht leiden. Michael: Stöhnt Oh Mann. bleibt stehen und sieht Walt ernst an. Nein, äh ... paß auf, das ist – das stimmt nicht, und weißt du was? Ich denke sowieso nicht so. Ich war… ich war wütend. Walt: Was hast du ihm getan? Michael: Was hab ich ihm getan? Sag du es mir. Seit dem Absturz war ich bei dir. Hast du gesehen, daß ich irgendwem irgendwas getan hätte? Für was für eine Art Mann hälst du mich eigentlich? sagt nichts Was hat deine Mutter über mich erzählt? Walt: Sie hat nie über dich erzählt. Michael: Dann weißt du also überhaupt nichts über mich, oder? Walt: Du weißt auch nichts über mich. Michael: Ich weiß eine Menge über dich. Walt: Ach ja? Michael: Ja. Walt: Wann ist mein Geburtstag? Michael: 24. August. Wann ist meiner? Walt sagt nichts. Michael weiß, daß das nicht fair war, und schüttelt entschuldigend seinen Kopf. Michael: Vergiß es. Komm mit, Mann. Die beiden gehen weiter. Michael humpelt noch immer etwas von seinem Kampf mit Jin her. SCHNITT. Sun: bitte... [Sie kniet vor Jin auf dem Boden laß mich einfach gehen und es ihnen erklären. Vielleicht lassen sie dich gehen. Jin: willst du das erklären? Dein Platz ist an meiner Seite. Und wir werden uns nicht vor einem Dieb erklären. SCHNITT zum RÜCKBLICK. Sun liegt auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer und schläft. Es ist Nacht. Ihr Hund, inzwischen groß, fängt an zu bellen. Die Tür klappt. Jin verschließt die Tür hinter sich und hastet ohne ein Wort zum Badezimmer hinüber. Sun: Liebling… Er verschwindet rasch im Badezimmer. Sun steht auf und geht ihm nach. Sichtlich alarmiert. Sun: Geht es dir gut? Er schließt die Badezimmertür hinter sich. Hastet zum Waschbecken und dreht den Hahn auf. Seine Hände sind blutverschmiert, Blut klebt an seinem Hemd. Er rollt rasch die Ärmel hoch und läßt das Wasser über seine Arme rinnen. Sun stößt die Tür auf und kommt herein. Sun: rede mit mir. Sie sieht das ganze Blut und wird bleich. Sun: Ängstlich du verletzt? Jin antwortet nicht. Sun: ist mit dir passiert? Was hast du gemacht? Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu, antwortet jedoch nicht. Versucht nur wie besessen das Blut abzuwaschen. Sun wird immer ungeduldiger und drängender. Sun: Blut ist das? Was hast du gemacht? Was ist passiert? Jin: habe gearbeitet. Sun: was genau? Jin hält inne. Sun: tust du für meinen Vater? Er antwortet nicht. Sun: mich an. Antworte mir. Sieh mich an! Sie verucht ihn zu sich herumzudrehen, doch er wehrt sich. Da schlägt sie ihm ins Gesicht. Er starrt sie kalt an. Jin: tue was immer dein Vater mir sagt. Ich tue es für uns. Sun ist zu verängstigt, um etwas zu sagen. Jin wendet sich wieder dem Waschbecken zu. Sun wendet sich ab, öffnet die Tür und verläßt das Bad. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS SCHNITT. Beladen mit übervollen schweren Rucksäcken kämpfen Kate und Jack sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel. Als sie einen Baum erreichen, nimmt Kate ihren Rucksack ab und lehnt sich für einen Moment erschöpft dagegen, stellt dann ihren Fuß auf eine Wurzel und beugt sich vor, um den Schuh zuzubinden. Jack wartet hinter ihr. Während sie die Schleife zubindet, wirft sie ihm einen Blick zu. Kate: Guckst du mich an? Jack: Was? Kate: Da ist ja nichts Schlimmes dran. Ich meine nur -- Jack: in sich hinein Glaub mir, wenn ich dich angucken würde, wüßtest du es. Kate: Ja? Und was hast du dann gedacht? Gerade eben. Jack: Na ja, auf jeden Fall habe ich nicht das gedacht. Kate: Hör nicht auf zu denken. Sag es mir einfach. Jack: Lächelt Ich dachte, wenn wir in der Höhle leben würden, könnten wir einen Damm um die Quelle herumbauen, damit alle frisches Wasser haben können. Und wir könnten die Krankenstube vom Strand wegschaffen. Kate sagt nichts dazu. Wird nur deutlich ernster. Jack: Hälst du das für eine blöde Idee? Sie nimmt ihren Rucksack wieder auf. Kate: Nein. Nein, es klingt vernünftig. Jack: Aber ... ? Sie schnallt sich den Rucksack wieder auf die Schultern. Kate: Kein "aber". Jack: Gut. [ Er geht an Kate vorbei. ] Denn eine Menge Leute hoffen immer noch, daß das Rettungsboot auftauchen wird. Sie denken nicht über ihre eigene Sicherheit nach. Wir müssen noch eine Menge Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Kate folgt ihm. Kate: "Wir"? Du hast mich noch nicht mal überzeugt. Er wirft einen fragenden Blick zurück zu ihr. Doch sie sagt nichts mehr. Schweigend gehen sie weiter. SCHNITT. Charlie sieht die herumliegenden Sachen durch. Wendet sich langsam um und verläßt dann die Höhle. Locke bemerkt es dennoch und geht ihm nach. Charlie: Folgen Sie mir? Locke: Ja. Charlie: Das ist nicht nötig. Ich will nur auf’s Klo. Locke: Gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen möchtest, Charlie? Charlie dreht sich um und starrt Locke an. Charlie: Vorsichtig Ich gehe auf’s Klo. Locke: Da draußen ist es gefährlich. Bevor wir nicht wieder am Strand sind, werde ich dich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Charlie: Verziehen Sie sich. Er wendet sich ab. Locke lächelt und hält ihn zurück. Locke: Ich weiß, wer du bist, und ich weiß wonach du suchst. starrt ihn an Driveshaft. Du spielst Baß. Charlie: weil ihn endlich jemand erkannt hat Und Gitarre. Auf einigen Tracks. Sie haben wirklich von uns gehört? Locke: Hey, nur weil ich über 40 bin heißt das nicht, daß ich taub bin. setzt sich Ich habe eure beiden Alben. Obwohl ich fand, daß euer selbsternanntes Debüt eine weit größere Leistung war als "Oil Change". Hm ... ist zu schade, was mit der Band passiert ist. Wie lange ist es her, daß du das letzte Mal gespielt hast? Charlie: Meine Gitarre? Äh, acht Tage, elf Stunden. wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr Mehr oder weniger. Locke: Vermißt du’s? Charlie nickt ganz still. Locke: Na ja, haufenweise Trümmer hier. Vielleicht taucht sie noch auf. Charlie: Unversehrt? Noch spielbar? den Kopf Das glaube ich nicht. Ich meine, ich wünschte es, aber dieser eine Macker wollte, daß ich sie mit dem Gepäck verladen lasse. Locke: Oh. Charlie: Ja, in der Kabine war nicht genug Platz. Faschist. Locke kniet sich vor Charlie auf den Boden und sieht zu ihm hoch. Locke: Ernst Du wirst sie wiedersehen. Charlie: Ach ja? Wieso sagen Sie das? Locke: Weil ich Vertrauen habe, Charlie. Obwohl zu erkennen ist, daß Charlie ihm nicht glaubt, nickt er. SCHNITT. Jack und Kate begegnen auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Strand Sayid, der Holz hackt. Er ist verschwitzt und erschöpft. Als er sie sieht, hält er inne. Sayid: Das wurde auch Zeit. Ich verdurste. Er wirft die Axt beiseite und geht auf die beiden zu. SCHNITT. Jack, Kate und Sayid sitzen zusammen und trinken Wasser. Sayid leert seine Flasche bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Sayid: Ich glaube ich werde ihn noch ein bißchen länger in der Sonne sitzen lassen. Dann werde ich seine Frau beiseite nehmen und einen Weg finden, mit ihr zu kommunizierten. Ich glaube sie weiß, warum er auf Michael losgegangen ist. Jack: Und du willst wirklich nicht, daß ich mit ihr rede? Sayid sieht ihn an und nickt. Jack: Okay. Wenn du das unter Kontrolle hast, werde ich anfangen, den Leuten von der Höhle zu erzählen. [ Sayid sieht ihn an. Kate horcht angespannt auf] Vielleicht kriege ich ein paar dazu, noch vor Einbruch der Nacht mit mir hinzugehen, ein Camp zu errichten. Sayid: Meinst du das ernst? Jack nickt. Sayid: Gibt es einen Grund dafür, daß du uns nicht konsultiert hast, als du die Entscheidung trafst, deine eigene Zivilisation zu schaffen? Jack: Ich rede doch nur davon, ins Tal umzuziehen. Sayid: Und was ist aus "zusammen leben, allein sterben" geworden? Jack: Zusammenzuziehen ist der einzige Weg zu überleben. Sayid: Kontert Unsere beste Hoffnung, zu überleben, ist wenn wir von einem Flugzeug oder einem Schiff gesichtet werden. wird etwas ärgerlich Und dafür müssen alle sich darum kümmern, das Signalfeuer am Brennen zu halten, während andere die Insel nach Vorräten absuchen. Irgendwo anders hinzuziehen ist Selbstmord. Er steht auf. Kate: Ruhig Das ist die einzige Frischwasserquelle, die wir finden konnten, Sayid. Jack: Und am Strand zu bleiben, in der Sonne, ohne Wasser… das ist kein Selbstmord? Sayid schnappt sich das kleingehackte Holz. Dreht sich zu Jack um. Sayid: Ich werde mich nicht geschlagen geben. Damit macht er sich auf zum Strand. Kate und Jack sehen ihm still nach. Dann wirft sie ihm einen langen Blick zu. SCHNITT. Walt spielt mit Vincent Fangen. Michael sitzt daneben und sieht ihnen zu. Sein Blick fällt auf Jack, der mir einem Paar spricht. Jack: Hey ... Mann: Hey. Frau: Wie geht’s Ihnen? Jack und der Mann schütteln sich die Hände. Eine zweite Frau kommt dazu. Jack beginnt seine Umzugspläne zu erläutern. Jack: Hören Sie, äh… Michael beobachtet sie, bis er Sayid auf sich zukommen sieht. Er verdreht die Augen. Michael: Was jetzt? Sayid bleibt stehen. Michael: Ich habe meine Aussage schon gemacht, Sheriff. Sayid: Ich komme um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich nicht verdächtigen sollen. Du warst bei dem Angriff heute Morgen das Opfer. Michael: Das weiß ich zu schätzen. steht auf. Aber ich weiß auch, daß du nicht den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen bist, nur um dich zu entschuldigen. Sayid: Die Leute ziehen ernsthaft in Betracht, Jack in die Höhlen zu folgen. Michael sieht zu Jack und der kleinen Gruppe hinüber. Sayid: Ich wüßte gerne, wo du stehst. Michael: Genau hier. nickt Ich habe jetzt genau eine Priorität, und die lautet mein Kind von dieser Insel runterzukriegen. Wenn ein Boot vorbeikommt, will ich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, daß wir es verpaßt haben. Sayid: zufrieden Gut. SCHNITT. Jin sitzt noch immer festgekettet am Strand. Jack geht zu ihm hinüber und reicht ihm eine Wasserflasche. Jin sieht auf, etwas überrascht. Jack macht ein paar Handbewegungen. Jack: Langsam. Immer nur ein bißchen wendet sich zum Gehen Nur ein bißchen. Jin: nicht untertitelt Jin hält die Flasche fest und sieht Jack hinterher. Der geht zu Hurley hinüber, der gerade seine Sachen packt. Jack: Schön, daß du mitkommst. Hurley: Hey Mann, ich geh dahin wo das Schwein ist. schmunzelt Also ... was läuft da mit dir und Kate? Zieht ihr beide zusammen in eine Höhle oder was? Jack: Entschuldige, bin ich hier in der Highschool oder was? Hurley: Na ja, das war kein Nein. Jack lächelt. Jack: Pack einfach dein Zeug zusammen. Wir werden bald aufbrechen. Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Hurley sieht ihm schmunzelnd hinterher, dann macht er sich wieder über seine Sachen her. SCHNITT. Sawyer: Hintergrund Schön, schön, schön… Sawyer geht zu Kate hinüber, die am Strand sitzt und aufs Meer hinausstarrt. Sawyer: Wenn das nicht die Ballkönigin ist. Kate sagt nicht, sieht nur kurz zu Sawyer auf als der vor ihr stehenbleibt. Er nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab. Sawyer: Und wie ist das so, wenn alle beide, der Doktor und Captain Falafel, um dich kämpfen? Kate rollt die Augen und schüttelt ihren Kopf. Sawyer: Ich nenn sie einfach so wie ich sie sehe, Sommersprosse. Er kniet sich vor sie in den Sand. Sawyer: Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich nicht der einzige, der sich fragt, worauf deine Wahl bei dieser ganzen Umzugsgeschichte fällt. Wirst du mit den Pessimisten gehen, oder wirst du hier auf die Rettungsboote warten? Kate: Gehst du? Sawyer: Na ja, das genau ist der Haken, oder? Wir packen alles zusammen für die Höhlen und am nächsten Tag kommt ein Flieger vorbei, sie ziehen fröhlich weiter und haben keine Ahnung. Andererseits, wenn wir hierbleiben, von Schweinen gefressen werden und von einem Stein fallen, wird keiner da sein, den Notruf entgegenzunehmen. Kate: Du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet. Sawyer: Du meine auch nicht. Ich habe zuerst gefragt. SCHNITT. Sun sitzt im Sand. Michael geht etwas weiter hinten an ihr vorbei. Sie dreht sich herum und sieht zu ihm hinüber. Er geht weiter, aufs Inselinnere zu. Sun sieht ihm nach, dann zu Jin hinüber. Sein Arm hängt der Handschellen wegen in einem unbequemen Winkel. Die Sonne brennt auf ihn nieder. Vorsichtig und ungeschickt trinkt er aus der Wasserflasche. SCHNITT. Michael hackt Holz. Ohne daß er es bemerken würde, nähert sich Sun, bleibt zwischen den Bäumen stehen. Und erinnert sich SCHNITT zum RÜCKBLICK Dekorateurin: untertitelt: Ihr Mann sagte mir, Geld würde bei der Neudekoration der Wohnung keine Rolle spielen. Sie sind in Suns Wohnzimmer. Im Hintergrund sitzt Jin auf der Couch und telephonoert mit seinem Handy. Dekorateurin: sind eine sehr glückliche Frau. Sun: Ja. Der Hund trottet zu Jin hinüber und setzt sich neben ihn. Jin: Ärgerlich den Hund weg. Er legt das Telephon auf den Tisch. Sun geht und zieht ihren Hund von der Couch. Sun: Sie uns das Apartment vom Schlafzimmer her ansehen, ja? SCHNITT ins Schlafzimmer. Sun sitzt auf dem Bett. Dekorateurin: Flüstert Sie wirklich sicher? Sun: Nickt Ja. Dekorateurin: haben Ihren Unterricht genommen? Sun: Ja. Beide werfen nervöse Blicke zur Tür hinüber. Dekorateurin: Ihnen bewußt, daß Ihr Mann und Ihr Vater alles tun werden, um Sie zu finden? [Sun nickt Sind Sie sich sicher, daß Sie und Ihr Mann Ihre Differenzen nicht bereinigen können? ] Sun schüttelt ihren Kopf und steht auf. Sun: Sie sich um meinen Hund kümmern, wenn ich fort bin? Die Dekorateurin nickt. Sun lächelt traurig. Die Dekorateurin holt einen Umschlag hervor und daraus einen Paß. Dekorateurin: Ihrer Reise, am Flughafen, um 11 Uhr 15... Sie gibt Sun eine Visitenkarte. Sun wirft einen Blick darauf und legt den Paß beiseite. Dekorateurin: Sie sich und verlassen den Flughafen. Die Dekorateurin hebt den Paß wieder auf und drückt ihn Sun fest in die Hand. Dekorateurin: Sie nichts mit! Es wird ein Auto warten. In der ersten Woche wird Ihre Familie annehmen, Sie wären entführt worden. Sie werden untertauchen bis sie denken, Sie wären tot. Danach haben Sie die Freiheit, zu gehen wohin Sie auch wollen. Sun nickt. Dekorateurin: sagen Sie mir wann. Sun: Flughafen. 11 Uhr 15. Dekorateurin: einmal. Sun: Uhr 15. The Dekorateurin nickt. Sun: 11 Uhr 15… 11 Uhr 15. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. Sun steht zwischen den Bäumen und sieht zu Michael hinüber. Im Hintergrund hören wir immer noch ihre Stimme, die wieder und wieder die wichtige Uhrzeit wiederholt. Dann tritt Sun entschlossen zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Michael erblickt sie und stöhnt auf. Michael: Oh klasse. Guck wer da zum Quatschen kommt. Sun ist nervös und zögert, doch nur kurz. Sun: Englisch Ich muß mit Ihnen reden. Michael starrt sie an und ist vollkommen fassungslos. Michael: So sprechen Englisch? Sun: Ja. Michael: Was… Sie sprechen Englisch? nickt Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt? Sun: Mein Mann weiß nichts davon. Michael: Warum sollten Sie Englisch lernen und ihrem Mann nichts davon erzählen? Sun: Er ist sehr jähzornig. Was mein Mann Ihnen heute angetan hat… es war ein Mißverständnis. Michael: Nein, hab verstanden. Laut und klar. Sun: Es war die Uhr. Sie deutet auf ihr Handgelenk. Michael: Ihr Mann wollte mich wegen einer Uhr umbringen? [ Er nimmt die Uhr ab ] Ich habe diese Uhr vor zwei Tagen gefunden. Sun: Sie gehört meinem Vater. Sie zu beschützen, war für ihn eine Frage der Ehre. Michael: Sie nennen mich vor meinem Sohn töten zu wollen Ehre? Sun: Sie kennen meinen Vater nicht. Michael starrt sie an. Sun: Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. SCHNITT. Charlie tritt in der Hoffnung auf einen Augenblick ganz für sich allein abseits in den Dschungel. Er wirft einen Blick zurück, hofft, daß Locke ihm diesmal nicht folgen wird. Sein Gesicht ist von dunkelroten Bienenstichen übersät. Gerade als er sich schon in Sicherheit wähnt, tritt Locke zu ihm vor. Charlie: Hören Sie, Sie alter Verrückter. Ich gehe in den Dschungel. Ein Mann hat… das Recht ein wenig Privatsphäre. Locke: Gib es mir einfach. Locke streckt seine Hand aus. Charlie starrt ihn an. Locke: Es wird dir ausgehen. Ich vermute eher früher als später. Schmerzhafter Entzug ist unvermeidbar. Gib es jetzt auf. Zumindest wird es dann deine eigene Entscheidung sein. Charlie: Reden Sie nicht mit mir, als würden Sie auch nur irgendwas von mir wissen. Locke: Ich weiß viel mehr über Schmerz als du glaubst. Ich bendeide dich nicht um das, was du durchmachst, aber ich möchte helfen. Charlie will sich abwenden. Doch Locke hält ihn zurück. Locke: Willst du deine Gitarre? Charlie sieht ihn skeptisch an und nickt. Locke: Mehr als deine Drogen? Charlie: Mehr als Sie wissen können. Locke: Was ich weiß, ist daß diese Insel dir vielleicht genau das gibt, was du suchst, aber du mußt auch der Insel etwas geben. Wieder streckt Locke seine Hand aus. Charlie starrt darauf, dann auf Locke. Er steckt seine Hand in die Hosentasche. Sieht wieder auf Lockes Hand. Und gibt ihm das Tütchen. Charlie: Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie können meine Gitarre finden? Locke: Sieh nach oben, Charlie. Charlie: Sie wollen doch nicht, daß ich jetzt bete oder sowas. Locke zeigt nach oben. Locke: Ich möchte, daß du nach oben siehst. Charlie folgt Lockes deutendem Finger. Dort oben an einem Abhang hängt zwischen anderen Trümmern und Pflanzenwurzeln ein Gitarrenkoffer. Charlie lächelt, sieht Locke an und strahlt. Locke lächelt. SCHNITT. Kate sitzt allein und nachdenklich am Strand. Jack: Hintergrund Hey. Er geht zu Kate hinüber und kniet sich neben sie. Jack: Es ist fast an der Zeit, zu gehen. Kate: ihren Kopf, traurig Ich will nicht Eva sein. Jack: Lächelt Niemand verlangt das von dir. Für einen Moment ist Kate ganz still. Kate: Ich kann einfach nicht ... "zusammenziehen". Sie sieht zu ihm hinüber. Jack: Warum nicht? Jemand anderer kann hierbleiben und Ausschau halten, auf Rettung warten. Warum mußt du das sein? Kate: Das ist es nicht. Jack: Was ist es dann? Kate antwortet nicht. Jack sieht auf das Meer hinaus, dann zurück zu ihr, versucht zu verstehen, doch das ist nicht einfach. Jack: Kate, wie bist du so geworden wie du bist? Was ist es, das du getan hast? Kate: Du hattest deine Chance, es zu erfahren. Jack: Seufzt Wenn du mich brauchst, weißt du, wo du mich findest. Er steht auf, wendet sich ab und geht. Einen Moment sitzt Kate ganz still. Kate: leise zu sich selbst Du weißt auch, wo du mich findest. SCHNITT. Michael geht um das Wrackstück herum auf Jin zu. Der erstarrt, als er die Axt in seiner Hand sieht. Michael hebt sie hoch. Michael: Ich weiß, daß du kein Wort verstehen kannst, und normalerweise bin ich nicht der Typ für laute Worte, aber da mir das Publikum ausgeliefert ist, hoffe ich, daß du zu deinem eigenen Wohl gut hinhörst. Jin sieht nervös um sich. Niemand weit und breit sieht auch nur auf. Michael: Ich habe nicht gerade den besten Monat meines Lebens. Ich kenne meinen Sohn kaum und muß jetzt sein Daddy sein. Und an der Spitze des Ganzen gibt es auch noch einen geistesgestörten Koreaner, der mich umbringen will, und wofür?! Er beugt sich zu Jin vor, der weicht ängstlich zurück, die scharfe Klinge der Axt immer im Auge. Michael: Paß auf, ich verstehe es. Er greift in seine Tasche und holt die Uhr hervor, hält sie ihm vor die Nase. Michael: Richtig? Es ist die Uhr. Meine ging kaputt. Ich habe diese bei den Trümmern gefunden und dachte mir, hey, warum eine 20.000 Dollar-Uhr verkommen lassen? Was lächerlich ist, da Zeit auf dieser verdammten Insel überhaupt keine Rolle spielt! Er wirft ihm die Uhr zu und schwingt die Axt. Michael: Verdammter -- Jin duckt sich und beißt hart die Zähne zusammen, als Michael die Axt auf ihn niedergehen läßt. Michael: Aah! Michael Schlag haut die Handschellen in ihrem mittleren Verbindungsteil auseinander. Jin reißt instinktiv seine Hand an sich, starrt darauf und betastet das Handgelenk, an dem noch immer die Schelle baumelt. Sonst ist es unversehrt. Michael starrt ihn an. Michael: Halt dich von mir fern... und meinem Kind. Damit geht er davon. Jin sieht ihm atemlos nach. Michael geht an Sun vorbei, die wirft ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. SCHNITT zum RÜCKBLICK Jack: Hintergrund Sechzehn Stunden... Er steht am Flugschalter des Sydneyer Flughafens und spricht mit Chrissy wie schon in Episode 105 gezeigt. Hinter ihm in der Reihe wartet Jin, die Tickets in der Hand, seinen Mantel über dem Arm. Etwas abseits steht Sun und wartet auf ihn. Jack: Hintergrund ... muß ich ihn L.A.X. landen. Und ich muß diesen Sarg durch den Zoll kriegen, weil da ein Leichenwagen auf mich warten wird. Und dieser Leichenwagen ... Sun beobachtet Jin, wirft dann einen Blick auf die Flughafenuhr: 11:15 Uhr. Draußen vor der Glastür steht ein schwarzes Auto am Kantstein. Sun starrt zu diesem Wagen hinüber. Versucht Mut und Kraft zu sammeln und zu gehen. Blickt wieder zu Jin hinüber. Bleibt still stehen. Und fängt leise an zu weinen. Macht doch ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür und wartenden Wagen, hält inne. Und weint. Dreht sich um und sieht wieder zurück zu Jin. Er dreht sich zu ihr um, sieht zu ihr hinüber, holt seine Hand unter dem Mantel hervor und zeigt ihr ein kleines Sträußchen mit einer weißen Blume. Lächelt. Durch ihre Tränen hindurch erwidert Sun das Lächeln. Ohne auch nur etwas zu ahnen, wendet Jin sich wieder dem Schalter zu und wartet geduldig weiter. Sun sieht wieder zur Uhr hinüber und atmet ein paar Mal tief ein. Schnitt zur wartenden Schlange. Jin steht da. Und plötlzich tritt Sun neben ihn und bleibt stehen. Er gibt ihr die kleine Blume. Sie nimmt sie und riecht daran. Er bemerkt ihre Tränen. Jin: Besorgt was nicht? Sie hält die Blume wieder an ihre Nase und riecht wieder daran. Sieht ihn an. Sun: ist so wunderschön. Er lächelt, küßt sie auf das Haar und legt seine Stirn gegen ihre. Als er bemerkt, daß er der nächste in der Reihe ist, wendet er sich dem Schalter zu. Männerstimme: Lautsprecher Letzter Aufruf für Oceanic Flight 125 nonstop nach Singapore vom Gate 14. Sun hält die Blume an ihre Nase, schließt die Augen und weint. Männerstimme: Lautsprecher Alle Passagiere sollten sich jetzt an Bord befinden. Danke. ENDE des RÜCKBLICKS. SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Charlie sitzt auf dem Steinboden und spielt versunken auf seiner Gitarre. Locke geht herum, lächelt, als er Charlie da sitzen sieht. Jack: Hintergrund Hallo! Locke dreht sich um und sieht Jack mit einer Gruppe neuer Höhlenbewohner durch den Eingang treten. Unter ihnen sind auch Sun und Jin. Locke: Was ist das? Jack: Lächelt Neue Mieter. Er geht zur Quelle hinüber. Jin berührt Sun sachte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und deutet zu einem Platz in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Jin: (Nicht übersetzt) Sie gehen beide zu ihrem neu erwählten Schlafplatz hinüber. Hurley betritt ganz außer Atem mit all seinem Gepäck die Höhle. Hurley: Spöttisch Kurzer Spaziergang. Das war gelogen. Jack hat sich inzwischen Hände und Gesicht gewaschen. Hurley setzt sich erstmal hin und holt seinen Walkman hervor, drückt die Playtaste. „Are you sure“ von Willie Nelson klingt auf. Es folgen Bilder verschiedener Überlebender, die sich für die Nacht niederlassen. Der Song spielt sanft im Hintergrund. LYRICS: Look around you (Sieh dich um) look down the bar from you (sieh die Theke hinunter) Jack füllt seine Wasserflasche auf. LYRICS: at the faces that you see (in die Gesichter, die du siehst) are you sure (bist du sicher) SCHNITT zum Strand. Sawyer geht um das Signalfeuer herum, wirft einen Zweig hinein. Die Gruppe, die um das Feuer herumsitzt, ist deutlich kleiner geworden. LYRICS: this is where (daß dies ist) you want to be? (wo du sein willst?) These are your friends (Dies sind deine Freunde) but are they real friends? (aber sind es wahre Freunde?) Do they love you (Lieben sie dich) as much as me? (So sehr wie ich) Are you sure this is where you want to be... (bist du sicher, daß dies ist, wo du sein willst…?) Michael und Walt sitzen nebeneinander am Feuer. Walt: Kann ich dich was fragen? Michael: Alles was du willst, Mann. Walt: Wann hast du Geburtstag? Michael lacht, legt seinen Arm um Walts Schulter und zieht ihn an sich. LYRICS: You seem in such a hurry (Du scheinst es so eilig zu haben) to lead this kind of life (diese Art Leben zu führen) and you caused so many pain und misery (und du hast so viel Schmerz und Leid verursacht) Sawyer und Sayid sitzen nebeneinander und starren beide nachdenklich ins Feuer. Neben Sayid sitzt Kate und blickt nachdenklich vor sich hin. In ihren Augen scheinen fast Tränen zu schimmern. LYRICS: but look around you (aber sieh um dich) take a good look (sieh gut hin) just between you und me (nur zwischen dir und mir) Jack setzt sich an das Feuer in der Höhle und blickt nachdenklich vor sich hin. LYRICS: are you sure (bist du sicher) that this is where you want to be? (daß dies ist, wo du sein willst?) LYRICS: Please don't let my tears persuade you (bitte laß dich nicht von meinen Tränen überreden) I had hoped I wouldn't cry (Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde nicht weinen) Sun sortiert Klamotten, holt ein Kleid hervor und hält es vor sich. Jin sieht sie an. LYRICS: but lately teardrops seem (aber in letzter Zeit scheinen Tränen) a part of me (ein Teil von mir zu sein) Charlie sitzt etwas abseits und spielt Gitarre. Jack blickt gedankenversunken in die Ferne. LYRICS: but look around you (aber sieh um dich) and take a good look (und sieh gut hin) Jacks Gesicht löst sich in Kates auf. Kate starrt immer noch ins Feuer. LYRICS: just between you und me (nur zwischen dir und mir) are you sure (bist du sicher) that this is where you want to be? (daß dies ist, wo du sein willst?) Übersetzt von: Willow Quellen Die Transcripts und viele der anderen Informationen kommen mit freundlicher Unterstützung von http://www.LOST-Serie.de